


Une petite danse et puis s'en va

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: Alone, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Hope, Love at First Sight, Sad, after the ball, thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Ce bal avait été ennuyeux et terriblement long avant qu'elle n'apparaisse.





	Une petite danse et puis s'en va

**Author's Note:**

> Cendrillon de 1950 est la propriété de Walt Disney.

Ce bal avait été ennuyeux et terriblement long avant qu'elle n'apparaisse. Dès la première seconde où il avait posé son regard sur elle il avait su que c'était elle la princesse qu'il recherchait. Ils avaient dansé tous les deux, et s'étaient promenés dans le parc du château. Il n'aurait su dire qui des étoiles ou des deux saphirs qu'elle avaient dans les yeux avaient brillé le plus fort. Il avait encore l'impression de tenir sa taille dans ses mains, de sentir son parfum fleuri, d'entendre sa douce voix angélique résonner dans la nuit...Avait-il rêvé de cette ravissante beauté qui au douze coups de minuit avait disparu juste avant qu'il ne puisse l'embrasser. Elle était partie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Il soupira, il était amoureux, et espérait qu'il la reverrait dans la lumière du jour et que cette fois-ci il pourrait la garder pour toujours à ses côtés.


End file.
